


I'm takin' you on a date. End of discussion.

by TalkMarvelToMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Appreciates Sleeping In, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Love His Cheese Fries, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Shows Love Through Cooking, F/F, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMarvelToMe/pseuds/TalkMarvelToMe
Summary: Upon seeing the two women openly kiss, Bucky turned to Steve in worried confusion. “Steve,” he whisper shouted. “They can do that now?”“Yeah, Buck.”“Like without fear of people seein’?”“Yeah, Buck.”“And it’s been this way since I came back?”“Well, yeah…”“Damn you, Rogers!”“Wha-”





	I'm takin' you on a date. End of discussion.

“See, told you,” Natasha cockily spoke as she stepped across the threshold. “Mellow jazz, good company, and best of all...I know the bartender.”

Bucky glanced around, not entirely liking the dark and somewhat cramped configuration of the bar; however, he was thankful for Natasha’s crafty means of getting Steve out of the tower on his birthday.

“I still think you just wanted a designated driver,” Steve countered as he looked around the establishment, recognizing an array of military paraphernalia. Various seals and insignias littered the walls. An occasional framed photo of a soldier in gear with a succinct obit could also be found. 

“Natalia!”

As Bucky and Steve were still busy taking everything in, Nat elected to abandon them, making a beeline for the bar, toward the source of the booming voice. 

“Look who I brought,” Nat practically shouted as she gestured toward Bucky and Steve before pulling the man who spoke into a hug. 

Nat just hugged someone. Like, not-an-Avenger someone. That warranted a reanalysis of the situation. 

“The Captain and the Sergeant,” the man boomed as he stood from his barstool, swaying from evident inebriation, jutting out a large hand for a handshake. 

Steve partook the gesture first which only opened up a whole slew of shouts of recognition from various parts of the large room. Thankfully, the fellow bar-goers provided ample space during their well wishes, not cramping Steve and Bucky on their newly claimed barstools. Confined spaces could still be a trigger for Bucky. 

“He-ey!” A woman holding a platter of unidentifiable bar food, entered the main room from a back door, making her way behind the bar counter. Her brown hair was pulled into a sloppy bun atop her head while her blue sleeves were rolled above her elbows, showing off an intricate sleeve of tattoos down her right arm. 

“Heard Tank over here-” the woman gestured toward the man with the booming voice as she spoke directly to Nat “-mention how you got the boys to visit!” 

The indiscernible plate of food was placed between Steve and Bucky with a quick light hearted explanation from the bartender, “our specialty, chilli cheese fries. The sauce is a house secret; so, don’t even think about askin’.”

“Got something special for me, hon?”

“Of course,” the bartender sensually replied to Nat as she prepped behind the counter. 

Bucky immediately snagged a fork and began prodding through the toppings to find an actual fry, surprisingly oblivious to the scene to his right that had Steve’s curiosity piqued. I mean, chilli cheese fries are good and all; but, Nat and the bartender are giving each other eyes that practically yell someone’s not sleeping in their own bed tonight. 

After a few clinks, the lady behind the counter passed the redhead a small saucer with salt and a shot glass filled with clear liquid. Laughing, Nat licked a small stripe between her thumb and wrist before dipping the moistened flesh into the salt. Bucky took a bite and reoriented his focus, following Steve’s shameless quizzical stare at the two ladies’ exchange. 

Cocking an eyebrow toward the bartender, Nat licked the salt, took the shot, then leaned forward and took the lime that had at some point made it into the bartender’s mouth. Having winced at the burn of alcohol and tinge of the citrus, Nat spat the lime skillfully into the trashcan behind the counter before planting her lips firmly against the bartender’s. 

Bucky’s fork dropped with an impressive clank against the plate, the counter, his stool, and finally the floor. Steve snorted at Bucky’s surprised reaction. Some of the regulars wolf whistled until the two women broke apart, smirking with red kiss-swollen lips. 

“Can I get you something, Sarge?”

Bucky shook his head dismissively in response to the potentially loaded bartender’s question. _Was_ it a loaded question? Was she _flirting_ with him? Lord, it’s like the man forgot how to flirt. 

“Boys, this is my girlfriend, Angie.” Nat spoke with a sense of pride. “This is who I wanted you two to meet.”

“ _Steve,_ ” Bucky whisper shouted, heard by the two ladies who elected to maintain a silent observation, curious as to where the brunette’s surprised reaction was headed. “They can do that now?”

“Yeah, Buck.”

“Like without fear of people seein’?”

“Yeah, Buck.”

“And it’s been this way since I came back?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Damn you, Rogers!”

“Wha-”

Steve was immediately silenced by Bucky’s lips crashing against his; however, the blond tightened his embrace, pulling Bucky closer. Intertwining his fingers of one hand in Steve’s short hair, Bucky fisted his other hand and threw it into the air receiving a loud round of applause and amicable laughter.

“That...” Steve spoke with soft awe.

“-took long enough?”

“I was gonna say tha’ was amazing,” Steve corrected.

“Steven Rogers, we’re both finally together in a day ‘n age where we can be together together and not in secret and you didn’t do a damn thing to initiate? Nearly a goddamned century Rogers…” Bucky didn’t even care if his raised voice drew attention. He needed to get this out.

“I didn’t know if you still liked me that way.”

“Of course I do, punk! Why the hell do you think I was cookin’ for ya’?”

“‘Cause we were alternating who cooked each night,” Steve said hesitantly. 

“Hell no, I was trying to impress my best fella!” Bucky let out a sigh as he continued, well aware of their newfound audience, “and why do you think I was gettin’ up at the ass crack of dawn to go runnin’ with you?”

“Because you like to knockout your workouts early on?”

“No! Who genuinely _wants_ to get up that early - besides you - unless they’re trying to put the moves on someone.”

“Buck…” Steve softly began. All the times Bucky did something that Steve presumed to be out of his friend’s realm of normalcy, Bucky did solely for Steve’s benefit. A small smile started forming on the blond’s face. 

“I’m takin’ you on a date,” Bucky stated with a curt nod as he sat back down on the barstool, not even remembering when he had stood up. “End of discussion.”

“Okay, Buck,” Steve spoke through a goofy smile, staring at Bucky as if the man put the sun in the sky every day just for him. 

“I’ll never understand their relationship,” Nat mumbled to Angie. 

“Huh,” Angie replied, “and I thought we were odd.”

“Oh, and happy birthday, punk,” Bucky huffed out through a mouthful of chilli cheese fries. Having forgone the abandoned fork on the ground, Bucky licked his fingers clean, evidently unaware of the smudge of sauce that action caused on his bottom lip.

“Thanks,” Steve spoke, placing his right hand on the back of Bucky’s neck as he leaned forward. The brunette was unable to maintain his feigned facade of being unimpressed as Steve’s lips approached his. Upon barely making contact, Steve slipped his tongue across Bucky’s awaiting lips, swiftly removing the sauce. Without pressing further out of sheer spite, Steve smirked then spoke against Bucky’s lips, “jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a fun thought and this mini-fic happened. Hope y'all enjoyed it!:)


End file.
